A Happy Family
by ElsieBean
Summary: In an AU. Peter Pettigrew was in Azkaban for betraying James and Lily. Sirius and Remus are raising Harry. Join them as Harry grows up and witness scenes form their happy family. A collection of one shots.
1. Harry's letter form Hogwarts

'Sirius I'm hooome' Harry called after returning from his muggle school down the road 'Where's Kreacher? Dinner smells good'  
>'I'm in the kitchen Harry, and hurry something has arrived for you.' Harry sprinted. He knew what had come, it was his Hogwarts letter. He was so excited that he ran right past Sirius, who stuck his arm out and caught Harry before he skidded into the wall.<br>'Where is it? Where is it?' Harry frantically asked. Sirius looked down at his godson and smiled, 'I promised Remus that we would wait for him.' Harry groaned; he wanted to open the letter so badly 'He'll be here soon, just wait a bit longer' Sirius added.  
>Harry crossed his arms in a humph but no sooner had Harry stuck his bottom lip out to pout than had Remus' body appeared in the fireplace.<br>He looked flustered but was grinning in a similar way to Sirius.  
>'Now can I open it?' Harry pleaded.<br>'Sure go ahead' and Sirius passed the letter over to him. He opened it delicately, afraid that if he was too careless with it it would disappear, and then carefully read every word that Dumbledore had written to him. When he finished he look up at his godfathers and beamed at them, grinning from ear to ear, they had a proud look in their eyes.  
>He saw Kreacher in the corner and exclaimed 'Kreacher! I'm going to Hogwarts!'<br>'Very good Master Harry' he replied before shuffling back to the cooker to continue the dinner preparations.

That night they had a celebratory meal. Kreacher, who had always had a soft spot for Harry, had cooked Harry's favourite meal: pumpkin pie and roast potatoes; they wolfed it down as Remus and Sirius relayed their Hogwarts tales to him. Tales of mischief and transfigurations with his Dad, never once was Peter Pettigrew mentioned. He was not talked of in this house.  
>Once the meal was over, Harry was carted off to bed by Remus. Whilst Sirius had said that he could stay up later Remus ruled that it was a school night and that Harry must go to bed now. He got ready for bed with a huge grin on his face; he was finally going to Hogwarts, the place where his parents had gone. He would walk the corridors they had walked and, hopefully, be in the house they had been in. He desperately hoped he would be in Gryffindor. He had to be, his whole family had been a Gryffindor: his Mum, his Dad, Sirius and Remus. He had to be a Gryffindor. He fell asleep with his fingers crossed and hope in his heart.<p> 


	2. Introduction to Tonks

Sirius and Remus were rushing to Kings Cross station. They thought they were late for picking up Harry. It was his first Christmas holidays and they wanted to know _everything_ about his school life. As they appeared on platform 9 ¾ they saw that they weren't late and the train was only just pulling in. As it came to a halt, children started pouring out of it. There were so many of them, it seemed impossible that just a few seconds ago they had all fitted in the train.  
>Sirius started shoving his way through the swarms of children to the train looking for Harry, whilst Remus stood back looking slightly embarrassed by Sirius' actions (most parents were standing at the back of the platform waiting for their children to come to them).<br>Sirius finally spotted him and pulled him into a hug that lifted him off the ground; now it was Harry's turn to look embarrassed. As Sirius released him he saw Harry's face. 'Sorry' he said, in a lower voice than usual in an attempt to regain some of his masculinity and dignity, 'just missed you is all.' And with that he ruffled Harry's already messy hair and took his trunk. They made their way back to Remus, who gave a slightly more dignified greeting of 'How have you been Harry? It's been quiet at home, without you. The first week you were away Kreacher said nothing and cried constantly.'  
>Harry smiled; he had missed them too and was grateful for this rather more restrained welcome, 'Hogwarts is great! I love it and I have already made two great friends. But I missed you as well.'<br>At this Sirius grinned, of course he wanted Harry to like Hogwarts but he was also glad that he had missed them.  
>'Well let's get going then' Sirius commanded, 'Oh and we saved decorating the tree for when you came home.' It had always been a tradition of theirs, to decorate the house together. <p>

An hour later they were back at 12 Grimmauld Place and decorating the tree. With a final flourish of the wand Remus finished putting up the fairy lights and the decoration was complete. They suddenly heard a great crash from the kitchen followed by a woman's voice: 'Sorry, sorry, sorry. Oh Merlin's Beard. I'm so sorry Kreacher.' Sirius and Remus looked up recognising the voice; they exchanged worried and panicked looks over Harry's head. Remus hurried out of the room and down to the kitchen. Harry gave Sirius a quizzical look, clearly very confused by what was going on. But Sirius just said, 'He'll be back in a second'  
>A few minutes passed and Remus came back into the room accompanied by a woman, a bit younger than Remus, and with bubblegum pink hair.<br>'Harry' Remus began 'this is Nymphadora Tonks, my umm friend.'  
>The woman stuck her hand out, which Harry shook, and chirped, 'Hi Harry nice to finally meet you. Remus has told me so much about you. Call me Tonks though, no one calls me Nymphadora.' And as she said the last word she pulled a face which then transformed into a mixture of her own, human face and a pig's. Harry's eyes widened, 'Wow! How did you do that?'<br>Remus smiled at his godson and explained 'Nymphadora is a metamorphmagus; she can change her appearance at will.' And with that cue Tonks transformed her ears into those of a fox.  
>Harry was amazed: 'That's SO cool'<br>Sirius laughed at him 'I told you he'd like you' he said clapping a hand on Tonks' back 'You staying for dinner?'  
>Tonks grinned, 'Sure' and Remus suggested that he and Tonks went to lay the table but Sirius gave him a wink as he left the room, to this childish act Remus just rolled his eyes. Harry and Sirius began to arrange the wrapped presents under the slightly over-decorated tree when Harry turned to Sirius and said, 'You know I think Remus and Tonks fancy each other.'<br>Sirius laughed loudly at this, 'Well I should hope so they having been seeing each other for five months now.'  
>'FIVE months! Why didn't anyone tell me?' Harry evidently felt that he had been kept in the dark about this relationship and did not like it one bit.<br>Sirius turned to him, serious now he explained, 'the thing is Harry we can't introduce you to every woman we have a relationship with in case it doesn't work out and you get upset because you liked her. It wouldn't be fair on you plus it is healthy for us to have _some_ secrets.'  
>This was obviously news to Harry who said 'You mean that you've had girlfriends that I haven't met!'<br>Sirius smiled again, 'Of course. Did you think I went the last eleven years without any sort of female interaction?'  
>As Harry thought about he felt stupid, but yes that was what he had thought. He now wondered 'Does that mean that Remus and Tonks are serious?'<br>'Must be'  
>'Do you think they'll get married?'<br>'Maybe' Sirius paused thinking, 'would you mind it if they did?'  
>'No, it'd be cool to be related to Tonks.'<br>Sirius smiled and made a mental note to tell Remus about this conversation.


	3. The Engagement

Harry was now 12 and had finished his first year at Hogwarts and he had loved every second of it. He finally had tales to match his Godfathers' and he had made two great friends: Ron and Hermione. This summer he had gone to Ron's house for 3 weeks. It was so different from Grimmauld Place; they were both clearly houses where wizards lived but where Grimmauld Place had dark, The Burrow had light and where Grimmauld Place had coldness, The Burrow had warmth. Harry loved the feeling of being in both places; they were both filled with love and happiness.  
>The thing he liked most about The Burrow, though, was all the children. He was an only child and had grown up with mainly adult company. He had struggled to make friends at his muggle school as he could never invite anyone round for dinner and he was often referred to as 'The Weird One'. But at the Weasley's there was always someone to hang out with; he and Ron had spent many afternoons playing 3-a-side Quidditch with his brothers. All of Ron's family had huge personalities: he found the twins hilarious but Ron's sister was quite quiet and he struggled to talk to her normally.<br>He supposed that was thing Grimmauld Place was missing: company his own age. Just as he had reached this conclusion Sirius called him down from his room,  
>'Harry!' he excitedly roared, 'Come down to the kitchen, Remus and Tonks are back. And they have news.'<br>Harry slipped out of his room and thudded down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Sirius was standing, grinning like a fool, along with Remus who had his arm around a very excited Tonks.  
>'What's the news then?' Harry asked. Remus and Tonks looked at each other until Tonks blurted out:<br>'We're getting married!'  
>'Merlin!' Harry was shocked, but happy: he loved Tonks and was delighted she was going to be a part of his happy family, 'That's great, fantastic news.'<br>Sirius let out a celebratory woop and declared that this was the perfect time for the good fire whiskey and began to pour it out.  
>'Can I have some?' Harry tried<br>Sirius replied 'Of course' but simultaneously Remus responded with 'Of course not' before Tonks gave the deciding vote that 'A little can't hurt.' At this Remus rolled his eyes and thought: Great, this is what the rest of my life is going to be like; but as soon as he had considered it he smiled at the thought of the rest of his life being shared with Tonks (even if she is irresponsible).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

They celebrated until very late but eventually Tonks had to go home and it was just Sirius, Remus and Harry left in the kitchen. It was at this point that Harry resolved to ask the question that had been on his lips all evening; so finally, into the silence he blurted out 'Does this mean I'm going to have a little brother or sister?'  
>At this Sirius started laughing very loudly and uncontrollably; whilst Remus started to choke on his drink. Sirius slapped him on his back and Remus' coughing and spluttering subsided long enough for him to say 'Ummm, I think it's a bit..erm..early for...erm...that. Yeah'<br>Harry, oblivious to the effect his question had had just replied, 'Ok, that would be cool though'

**Hope you enjoyed it. It was quite a short one. I was thinking of skipping a few years and maybe going onto Harry introducing Remus and Sirius to Ginny, but I'm not sure. Leave a review with ideas and thoughts please x**


	4. A Potters' Greatest Weakness

_A/N: Aaaah. So sorry for the ridiculously late update but I had absolutely zero inspiration! I have decided to not to do the stories in chronological order because it is too hard to think of them in the correct order. So without further adieu, here it is:_

Harry was home for the Christmas holidays. He was now in his sixth year.

Tonks had moved in with them, though she and Remus hadn't got round to _actually_ getting married yet. They had always managed to think of an excuse to put it off. But Harry loved Tonks living with them: they were almost a functional family, well _almost_.

Harry had been sitting in the living room staring thoughtfully into the fire. The bright orange flames reminded him of a certain someone that had been featuring heavily in his thoughts that year: Ginny Weasley.

For the past month and a half now he had been struggling with the same mental conflict. Images of him snogging Ginny and of Ron throttling him battled each other in his mind.

Suddenly Remus entered the room, tearing Harry away from his dilemma. Harry looked up as Remus cleared his throat and explained his sudden appearance.

'Tonks thinks that I should talk to you' from the tone of his voice it was clear that he didn't fully understand why.

Harry sent him a questioning look and replied 'About what?'

'I don't really know' stage whispered Remus with a wink 'I suppose about whatever is bothering you'

'Nothing's bothering me. I'm fine.' Harry attempted an unconvincing smile.

'Alright then' Remus cleared his throat once more before adding 'But if Tonks asks tell her that I gave you some really helpful advice'

As Remus stood up and left the room Harry returned to his thought, if only Remus did have an answer for him. But Harry feared that there wasn't a right answer and he would just have to suffer in silence as Ginny got another boyfriend and became unattainable once more.

xXx

It was Boxing Day and Harry was meant to be going to The Burrow in a couple of days to spend New Years with the Weasleys.

Christmas day had been great, it always had ever since TOnks had joined them (she supervised Sirius and Remus' present buying). But now Harry found himself in the kitchen with just Sirius for company.

He had been thinking about asking his Godfather for advice for a while now. Although Remus was the one with a fiancé Harry knew for a fact that that was largely due to Tonks' stubbornness. He also knew that Sirius had been a bit more successful during his school days than Remus had been. So with that in mind Harry sat a bit straighter and broke the silence.

'You know girls.'

Sirius peered over the Daily Prophet that had been hiding his face to reveal a slightly humorous and knowing look in his eyes with one eyebrow raised and a slight smirk playing on his lips.

'I'm familiar with them, yes'

'Well', Harry cautiously continued, 'purely hypothetically, of course. If, say, for example, you like one what exactly would you do?'

Harry chanced a glance at Sirius, whose gaze had been boring into Harry whilst he stared at the floor.

'Hmmm' Sirius thought before playfully smirking and saying 'and in this purely hypothetical situation would a certain red head be the girl?'

'Maybe' Harry mumbled.

Sirius let out a short laugh before lifting his newspaper back up to cover his face and sighing, 'Well it's about bloody time you realised.'

Harry snapped his head up to look at his Godfather.

'But what should I do?' Harry repeated

This time Sirius didn't lower his newspaper before simply answering.

'Just kiss her Harry' before adding, 'It worked for your Dad.'

Harry stood up grinning at this nugget of information about his parents. He went up to his room, a plan already forming in his head.

Sirius smiled to himself reminiscing about a familiar conversation he had had 19 years ago, before muttering to the newspaper, 'A Potters' greatest weakness: a red head'

_A/N: Please review and give me any suggestions for another chapter._  
><em>Thanks Elsiebean x <em>


	5. The Wedding Date

**A/N: Sorry for the taking forever (again) but I was away but now I have three updates ready so enjoy...**

They had finally set a date for the wedding; they had just found out that Tonks was pregnant and realised that they should probably tie the knot before the baby came.

They had decided that they didn't want a big fuss just a small, quiet wedding. And so this brings us to what Harry is doing standing outside Ginny's room at The Burrow trying to gather up the courage to knock.

It had been five months since New Year's day when Harry had chickened out of kissing her and ended up just pecking her on the cheek like her brothers would do. Though he was slightly cheered up when he thought he detected a hint of disappointment on her face. However since then nothing has happened and Harry has begun to think that nothing ever will.

So now he was standing outside her room ready to ask her if she wanted to go to the wedding with him.

He had been thinking about this ever since Remus had announced the date. He had approached Sirius for advice, it hadn't gone well: he had just barked a laugh and said go for it. When he asked Remus, he got really awkward and started muttering about the birds and the bees. Tonks was slightly more helpful, she had given similar advice to Sirius but she added that if it all goes wrong I should just say that I had only asked her out because Tonks had told me that I should bring someone and that she was the first one I thought of.

Harry stood there thinking of all the people he had in his life and how he could rely upon them to help him, well Tonks at least. So with his story ready for if it went badly he knocked.

'Come in...'


End file.
